


I FEEL YOU IN EVERY HEARTBEAT

by dwalk1_2002



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller-fandom, Repata-Fandom, Rosewood (TV), Rosilla - Fandom, Station 19 (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CIA, Dominic Masters is a true PYSCHO KILLER, F/F, F/M, FBI, Grief/Mourning, Jake Keaton 1966-2020, Keaton awarded the Medal Of Freedom, M/M, Madeline Burke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: Short, medium, and longer chapters about LOVE, LOSS, and HOPE (AU)and (somewhat canon-compliant). Some angst
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. BETTER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLINDSPOT
> 
> Natasha Zapata is in love with her Boss, Edgar Reade, and she wants  
> him to KNOW IT.

"I have told you this so many times, in so many ways, and because of all of the early trauma, I have  
never felt confident that you believe me. Not your fault; I FEEL some of those doubts and fears peeling  
away: the therapy that you insisted I begin. You have saved me so many times, both in the field, and in saving  
me from myself. Because I LIKE who I am-for the first time in I can't remember how long. No one else ever gave a damn;  
could they or could they not get me between the sheets, and after that..."

"The only Man who ever wanted me to _be BETTER_ and to _DO BETTER_ ; as a person whether we  
worked romantically or not. And so I LOVE YOU. I'm crazy in love with you; I FEEL YOU in every heartbeat...and that sounds like  
a song lyric, or a line in a rom-com; but it's true. And you feel the same, correct?"

"Correct."

"Bien...UN BESO..." a breathless, heartfelt kiss later, and she continues.

"Can you promise not to let me fuck us up?"

Reade grins, wide and true. "Hell yeah." They watch the big screen for a while, then he remarks 'You know...I was expected  
to go in the third round, '05..."

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah...you hold the record for most games with a reception-WE KNOW!", Tasha mocks, and leans in again.  
"Otro beso." This one leaves them both gasping, and Reade decides to TiVO the rest of the draft...


	2. WE'LL MISS YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLINDSPOT
> 
> Jake Keaton, killed in the line while  
> hunting down the master criminal  
> Madeline Burke, who, as small  
> compensation, also lost her life.
> 
> /////////////////////////////
> 
> Zapata, at the request of Keaton's  
> widow, delivers the eulogy.

Taking her place at the podium, Natasha Zapata's mind  
is suddenly BLANK...Reade and she stayed up most of the night,  
so that she could memorize the eulogy Jake Keaton's widow asked  
her to deliver. Apparently, apart from the occasional clumsily-executed  
sexual advance, her boss had held her in rather high esteem. The CIA  
Director made it rather clear that this last wish of Keaton's WOULD be  
honored.

She looks out over the assembled crowd: Jamie Keaton, his widow, and  
his three children are in the front row, along with her Parents and his widowed  
Mother and two of her surviving Sons, along with Keaton's Sister, whose eyes look...  
BLASTED...The silence is dragging on, and then Mrs. Keaton raises her eyes, and with a  
weak smile, nods slightly...

"Keaton taught me everything I know about covert operations," she says loudly  
and clearly. You see, FBI, where he recruited me from, and CIA have a blood  
feud stemming back...FOREVER, I guess"...(several members of both agencies exchange  
sheepish glances), and he never held that against me. He mentored me, and one of the  
most valuable lessons I learned was that we in the intelligence agencies need not lose  
our HUMANITY in order to keep our nation safe. I heard him speak often of how much  
he loved and adored his family; he hated the act that fight against those would do us  
harm kept him away from his family so much. He worried that his wife, Jamie, would  
not know how deeply he loved and cared for her: he had to be the stoic DEFENDER,  
and maintain that facade, lest she see the weight of all that he carried. That ALL OF US,  
in the intelligence community carry.

"We will miss Jake Keaton. And we carry his fight forward. Rest well, Keaton -we have it from here."


	3. TI AMO, CARINA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Bishop seeks a way to  
> express to CARINA DELUCA how  
> she feels about her_ she thinks she  
> LOVES HER.

Panic time for Captain Maya Bishop. The situation between she  
and Carina has developed fast and they have admitted 'falling  
for' one another...but is it love?

Thank God Andy answers her call: "Hey-tell me again what you feel  
for Rober-I mean...Sullivan."

"Off shift he's just Robert," Andy laughs, teasingly. "Sure...let's see... I  
feel _exhilarated...AWAKE, like I never want to sleep..._  
on my few trips back to Jack's, when I'd sleep there, I missed him SO  
MUCH...like I can't stay away; there's a BUZZ when he's around, and I'm  
_excited_ all of the time: WET. I have to change pads even  
off-period days. I didn't feel this with Ryan, or Jack: not even Dre', from  
U of W. Even when he weren't on speaking terms earlier this year I STILL  
PROTECTED HIM. Explain THAT SHIT...If you feel any of that with Dr. Carina,  
that you're probably in love; or will be soon. Trust that your commitment and  
inability to give yourself fully when you're with someone issues are past, or can be   
overcome. You are all in on our friendship-try it with Tasty Italian Doctor. Let  
yourself GO-give yourself permission to be HAPPY You'll be OK."

"That's a big help, Ands...thanks. "I'm gonna call her shortly. See ya."

"See ya."

"Dr. DeLuca." Maya can never get enough of Carina's low, sexy, well-modulated  
voice...and that ACCENT!!

"Ti amo."

'O, Maya: I love you, too. And I love that you've been practicing...Ohhhh, they're  
paging me. I have to go, Cara...Ciao.

"Ciao, Bella." This evening is going to be extra special-Maya can feel it....


	4. KEEP THE FIRES BURNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen keep  
> the fires of their passionate relationship  
> burning.

It's the LINGERIE that gets him every time. Seeing her  
unclothed is itself nothing short of GLORIOUS; the medium-  
tall, curvy beauty who he has married and her hold up stockings,  
(with lacy patterns on the vamps), a lacy thong), satin and lace bra,  
(all of the same color), and black Christian Louboutins (Pigalle Follies  
Pointy Toe Pumps-$695 @ Nordstroms).

She is sprawled on their California King, her head propped on one elbow.  
with the crooked finger of her free hand, she calls him to her; his approach  
hampered considerably, by the pesky boner that he's has 'popped' in his  
pants. As he makes his way to her (albeit, clumsily), she crawls to the edge  
of the bed, cutting some steps from his journey. Once they wrestle his very hard  
dick free from his slacks and boxers, she eyes the pulsing meat staff like a hungry  
blue jay, before her head sweeps fore-ward to get her lips around the leaking tip.

'Yeaaah, that is...umggh..." is Barry's response.

Her left hand lightly grasps his decent sized male member 'jacking' in time with  
her pumping hand; the right hand cradles his balls. tenderly caressing them through  
their protective bag...every once five to ten minutes, she pushes 'pause' on her blo-job  
cranes her neck for a kiss...the somewhat taboo thrill of tasting his own spunk is not  
something he has quite gotten used to (yet), but if SHE has to put up with it, so can he, by  
gum...!

Iris's soft moan leaks out between her gorgeous lips; she eye-lids are half mast, watching  
her lover work his lips and tongue on her thickened, sensitive nipples. She knows from  
experience that The Flash can go on like this for hours (licking, suckling and gently biting  
at her firm buds, unless she re-diverts his attention...she quickly dips a hand into her wet  
slit and waves it under his nose. He lifts his mouth from her breast and licks the proffered  
finger, the smell and taste of her leave him weak. She continues to worship his cock for ten  
minutes more, then lays onto her back, with a plumped pillow beneath her sizeable bottom.  
BA is between her spread thighs in a FLASH (get it?), pulling the lacy thong aside and kissing  
her beautiful pink clam...

Continued In Chapter 6

  



	5. BABY BUMP LUCAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Ripley's and a Baby Bump  
> a BIG ONE

After Victoria Hughes (Ripley) changes position for the tenth time (or is it  
the TWELFTH) before her husband, Lucas takes action. he gathers hot water bottles,  
heating pads, and a large electric massager and utilizes all three to make his eight months  
pregnant wife as comfortable as a Woman in that stage of pregnancy can be made. Nic Ripley,  
two years old and awoken by the commotion, toddles in. "The Big Man", Lucas says, in his best  
sports announcer voice. "Hi Daddy. We woke you up, My Man?", Vic smiles at her Son.

Dragging his stuffed Chuckee Cheese rat by one leg, the Little Fellow wordlessly  
makes his way over to his Dad's side of the bed, his arms up-raised for *uppies*.

Good Dad Lucas brings him into the bed with the two of them, and his Mother, feeling  
much better now with her heating pads and hot water bottles, lets him snuggle close.  
Pacifer in mouth, he's soon fast asleep.

In the morning, while Nicky has his cereal, VHR strikes through another day on the calendar;  
unless she delivers today, she's seven days past her due date. Carina De Luca wants to induce  
if the situation doesn't change by the first of next week, which is just fine with Victoria. Lucas  
comes clomping down the stairs, dressed for the gym. He always departs about the same time that  
"New Zoo Revue" goes off, and Nic begins his daily entreaties for his Daddy to remain there with  
him and his Mom. Kissing his boy, his wife, and "Baby Bump Lucas", he runs out, despite Nic's  
plaintive wailing.

"


	6. SHALL WE DANCE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise doesn't go to Los Angeles with Adrian, after Rosie's  
> last minute request for her to stay in Miami. She is in love  
> with HIM, and poor Adrian has to go on alone. At Rosie's she wants  
> to speak to him from the 💗, and does

"It was never him."

Then a mnute or two later: "Did you HEAR ME, Rosie? It was never Adrian."

"I heard you."

"Then please say something."

"Salsa dancing."

"Uhhh...I don't...follow.."

"Let's _salsa_ then come back and talk about it. JuJu has this new club he opened-HOOOOTT!"

"I kinda can't believe that I not ONLY DON'T GO TO L.A. ..forget it, fuck it", and some other mumbled grievances.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, Villa. You well know that, so let's salsa, talk about this later." The way that he emphasizes 'talk about  
it later' piques her curiosity.

"Well, I already said I love you once"-

He interjects "In a round-about way"-

"Doesn't Matter! I love you, and I have since New York; probably before, if I'm honest. So YES, salsa then 'talk'-although  
I vote for THAT first-we can always dance...we can dance IN THERE." She wiggles her eyebrows and jerks her head a few  
times toward the master bedroom.

Rosie ponders this very intently....


End file.
